Her Song (A Harlena fanfiction)
by HarlenasAdmirer
Summary: Selena is a popular girl at her high school in London. Harry is a popular boy there as well. But Selena can't stand Harry, as she thinks he's a womanizer. But on a camping trip with the rest of the seniors, she discovers him in an awkward position, and along with him teasing her about it, they grow closer.
1. Prologue

**"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up.**"


	2. Chapter 1

I knew everyone in the hallway were staring at me. Did I care? No.

I was one of the popular girls at school, along with my friends, Colleen, Hannah and Maddie. But unlike the popular kids you see on the television, we were kind to everyone; kindness leads to popularity, that's the number one rule.

Of course we couldn't be the only popular kids at our high school, there had to be a popular boy group, and that consisted of Liam, Louis, Niall and Zayn, who were nice enough, but then there was Harry. A fucking twat. He slept with every girl, that threw herself at him, even if she was drunk or, in some cases, high. He just didn't care. Even if she was a virgin, he'd still screw her and leave. That's what made me despise him. I wasn't a virgin, I _definitely_ wasn't a virgin, but I only had sex with guys, that I had dated for at least a month.

"Can't believe that summer is over!" Hannah whined grumpily, sighing as we reached our lockers. "Now we only have this year left until university!". We forced our stuff into the tiny cabinets, and that's when I heard it.

"Hey girls!" five different voices exclaimed cheerily. I spinned around to see the boys nearing us, all of them grinning at us.

"Hi guys!" Maddie blurted out, huge smile on her face. "So what have you been up to?". They all began to chat, while I was left alone with Harry.

"How have you been, babe?" he tried with a charming tone, a smirk forming on his lips, as I turned away from him.

"I've been fine, thanks," I coldly stated. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a History class to get to.".

Harry chuckled slightly. "Oh, I have History as well! Let's walk together,". He gripped my arm and pulled me with him.

I made an attempt to break free, but I failed. "Let go of me, you cunt!". My words only made the tall figure laugh loudly.

"You know, Selena, you're hot, when you're mad," Harry commented cheekily, and I raised my other hand to slap him across his face, but he catched it. "You're even hotter, when you try to hit me.". I just sent him my best 'fuck you' look, not able to reply with something witty. I was tugged through the hallways, swearing at him once in a while. Again, this only made him laugh.

"Mr. Styles, Ms. Gomez, it's so nice to see you again!" Mrs. Whitehall, our History teacher, greeted us, when we stepped in. She was an old, sweet woman, that still called us by our last names, while other teachers preferred our first names. "Take a seat!". I almost ran over to the corner of the class, desperately trying to get rid of Harry, but I didn't succeed. He just asked the girl next to me to move, and of course she did; she was probably hopelessly in love with him. Like everyone else.

I grabbed my sketchbook and pencil-case from my back and put them on the table. Drawing had always been a talent of mine, and I loved drawing people. Their features, their eyes, their lips, their hair, their chins and so on. I glanced around to look for a person, and my eyes set on the boy next to me.

Sure, Harry was attractive. His pushed back curls, his sparkling green eyes, his prominent muscles, his slightly tanned skin, his tattoos and his pink, pouty lips. I understood the girls, who almost fainted when they saw him. He was attractive, _insanely_ attractive, but like so many other hot people, he was a complete arse.

Harry caught me staring at him, so I quickly looked up at Mrs. Whitehall, who was rambling on about her trip to Rome with her husband. I took a pencil in my hand. I knew Harry's face well enough to draw him. All through the class we had to hear about our teacher's "exciting" vacation, which I figured wasn't important to listen to. Not for my grades, anyway. I heard the bell ring, and I rushed up from my seat, heading towards the door. But I was stopped before I could exit the room.

"Harry, leave me alone!" I requested harshly. "I don't know why you think you have a chance, because you don't! Okay?". He let go of me, still with a small smile. "So just go away.". I pushed past the others and stomped off to my English class.

* * *

"I'm home!" I shouted noisily, throwing my bag in the floor. I went to the kitchen, where I found my 10-year old brother, David, eating a Nutella sandwich. "Hey hey, little guy, you can't eat that without Mom's permission!". He looked terrified. "I won't tell.". My mom and dad got divorced when I was 13, and my dad moved to Manchester. I only visited him a few times a year, preferring to stay in London, while David chose to go there for a weekend once a month. I had never quite liked being at my dad's place, he had a horrible wife, who was the reason for my parents' divorce.

"Do I have anything on my face?" David asked smiling with Nutella all around his mouth. I laughed softly at him, before going over to him to wipe it off. "Mom is walking with Max, she'll be home soon.". Max was our dog, that we had had, since I was 10. A fun little Labrador.

I flew down the stairs to get to my bedroom in the basement. When I was younger, I shared a room with David, but when I was old and brave enough, I moved my stuff down in the basement. My room lid up, as I flipped the switch. It was a mess, clothes all over the place. I had never fancied cleaning up, my mom always did that for me. I turned on the telly, then I just dropped on my bed, as I didn't really feel like doing anything else. I didn't have any homework, most of my friends were at work, and I was bored.

But I wasn't bored for much longer, as my familiar Colleen-ringtone went off. "Colleen! Please save me from boredom!".

"Sure, I have a day off from work, I can come by," she suggested with a quiet laugh. "I have something really serious, I need to talk about, though. You're really good at giving advice, and I just want to hear your opinion,". I was intrigued. We hung up, and she was in my room ten minutes later. "Me and Troy were making out last night, and he... touched me. I said no, but I did want him. I just...".

"Listen, Col, you and Troy have been together for 8 months now," I stated kindly. "He's a nice guy, treats you well, he loves you,". I gently squeezed her hand. "If you want to lose your virginity to him, then you should. But are you completely sure?". She nodded calmly. "Okay then. Remember to take time, if you don't have enough foreplay, it will hurt so much more. Remember to relax.".

Colleen embraced me tightly. "Thank you, Sel, I love you! Now let's go buy some instant noodles!".

* * *

** Author's Note: The boys and Selena (and her friends) are all 18 years old in this story.**


	3. Chapter 2

I rushed through the city, cars driving at the speed of sound. Maddie, who I normally walked to school with, had become sick. It was Wednesday, two days had gone by after the first day in our senior year, and I already craved after summer again. It wasn't like I was stupid, I got good grades in all subjects, especially in Art. But sitting several hours in a building, listening to a teacher speak all the time, it wasn't exactly the best thing in the world.

Once I stepped into the hallway, I saw Colleen making out with Troy, a muffled laugh emitting from my mouth. I received multiple hello's and I politely answered with a smile and a 'hi'. I stopped dead at my tracks, when I saw Harry waiting at my locker. However I forced myself to go there.

"Good morning, beautiful," he flirted with a grin. "The principal wants to talk to the seniors in the main hall, so we're excused for the first class.". Before I could say anything else, I was again pulled through the hallways, but this time I managed to escape his grip.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled angrily. "You know, I'm fucking sick of how you treat girls! We're not something you can just grab and pull around!". I was beyond fuming. "We're not objects! I'm tired of you treating girls like something you can just screw and leave!". I noticed we had attracted quite a crowd. I started walking toward the main hall, Harry following me like a lost puppy. When we got there, I sat next to Colleen and Hannah, while he sat down next to the boys behind us.

"Hello! We've called you here today, because..." the principal, Mr. Goodman, announced excited. "You're going camping! Though we are going to split you into different groups, since there are too many seniors,". He began announcing who was in the groups. Luckily I was in Group 1 with Maddie, Hannah and Colleen, but then I heard it. The boys were in the same group. "Group 1 leaves on this Monday!". Everyone ran up to the boards to write who they wanted to share a cabin with, my choice being obvious.

"Selena!" Niall called quietly, trying to get my attention. "Where's Maddie?".

An unintentional confused look sprung up on my face. "She's sick... Why?". I never figured the two to be interested in each other. He just shrugged with a frown, before heading over to Zayn and Liam. Harry surprisingly kept his distance. Probably a little too scared. I laughed slightly to myself. Victory.

At lunch time, we were sitting in the cafeteria at our normal table, chatting about the upcoming trip. What we were going to take with us, and since we knew there was a lake, we were discussing if we should pack bikinis.

"I think you should," a unmistakable raspy voice commented. I rolled my eyes at Harry, who walked on over to the boys' table, and I told the girls about Niall's question.

"Well, me and Maddie were at this party, while you two were on vacation, and her and Niall were snogging, like proper snogging," Hannah replied, making me and Colleen wonder the same thing. "I don't think they shagged though. She looked pretty normal, when we went home.".

"Hi babe," Troy greeted Colleen, leaning down to kiss her. "I've missed you.".

"Ugh, couples," I complained disgusted. "Do you have to rub it in my face, that I'm single?". They laughed at my misery, before starting to kiss again.

* * *

I knocked on the door, waiting for it to open. Maddie's mother greeted me with a hug and I went to Maddie's room. She looked surprised to see me. She was not sick at all.

"Oh, you look horrible!" I teased with a harsh tone to my words. "Guess you lied to me, when you said you were ill! But that's okay, because you seemingly don't tell me anything!". She sat up in her bed. "For an example, that you snogged Niall! Thought we told each other everything, but-".

"Shut up, Sel!" she practically screamed, before bursting into tears. "I slept with him! I slept with Niall!". I rushed to her side. "Selly, I think... I think I'm pregnant...".

I didn't know what to reply. "Maddie... how? Did he... protection?".

She nodded her head. "But I think it broke... I don't have any tests, my mum's gonna kill me, I don't know what to do!". I held her tight as she cried in my arms.

"Sweetie, let's go to my mum, you know she'll be kind about this," I suggested smiling. "She probably has tests, and she won't be judgemental.". Maddie agreed and wiped her tears away, then we sneaked out. Luckily I only lived a few houses away.

When we got there, Maddie told my mother everything, and my friend was given three tests. I sat and waited impatiently for her to finish peing on them. The door creaked open.

"They're all negative," she announced and grinned, as I let out a sigh of relief. "Now the hardest part is, I have to tell Niall.".

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "It'll be alright. You're not pregnant! By the way... he asked about you today, I said you were sick,".

A smile popped up on Maddie's face."I mean it's just awkward. I've known him since elementary, and we've snogged like a thousand times in our lifetime, but we've only shagged once... I really like him, though,".

"Niall's a real lad, not like Harry!" I explained encouragingly. "I mean, Harry screws everything that moves, but it's not often I see Niall going home with anybody. Maybe he likes you.". She shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

I slung out my hand to hit the snooze button, managing to hit it, only to be awoken by Max, who jumped into my bed. I groaned internally and forced myself to get up. I threw some clothes on, brushed my teeth, then ran upstairs to get some breakfast. It was Friday and I had to meet at 10 AM, but I was still slightly asleep, when me and Maddie went to school. I had Art in the first period with Zayn, who I had spied on during class. He drew cartoon characters, and I often found myself drawing or painting him, as he had, what I guessed, a perfect face. He was easy to draw; maybe a bit too easy. After talking with the girls for a bit, I went to my Art class, where we were asked to draw a person, that we found mesmerizing, and I was surprised that I thought of Harry, so I drew him from memory.

"Looks great, Selena," Zayn shocked me with his words. "Didn't know you found Harry mesmerizing.". I looked over at his work, and it was a drawing of his girlfriend, Perrie.

"He's beautiful on the outside, not on the inside," I snapped at him. "Don't tell him anything. He'll just get really cocky.".

Zayn sighed heavily. "He's not that bad, you know. Loves his mother and sister with all his heart,". I just shrugged and returned to drawing Harry. Even though I hated him so much, I had witnessed some good moments of Harry. If he'd had a girlfriend for about a month or so, and he broke up with her, he would make sure to get her flowers or something. A kind gesture, but as soon as one of my many friends cried in my arms, after he had dumped them, I forgot everything about flowers.


End file.
